The present invention is generally related to test system equipment, and more particularly, to a test system modular system interface.
Currently, there are several off-the-shelf mass interconnect systems that are available for use with test systems. Such interconnect systems typically allow multiple signal conduits of varying types to be connected at the same time with a single actuation. Consequently, they allow for quick change-over from one fixture to another and customization between particular applications. However, the mass inter-connectors currently available are generally too expensive for the low-cost test systems used with high volume manufacturing processes. These low-cost systems usually resort to a system interface that consists of a single panel punched with holes for each connector needed. Such interfaces lack flexibility in terms of redefining and labeling future system resources. It is also difficult to separate the interface from the test system for diagnostics, reconfiguration, repair or maintenance. Moreover, a number of equipment manufacturers including, but not limited to, cell phones manufacturers, need to be able to reuse their test systems for multiple equipment models and test stages in order to keep asset utilization high. Test systems, because of equipment model changes, often need to be reconfigured or upgraded to increase the test system utilization.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for providing a modular system interface. The apparatus utilizes a main panel that is configured to be attachable to a rack and includes at least one sub-panel slot. At least one sub-panel is configured to be attachable to the main panel through the sub-panel slot, and the at least one sub-panel supports a predetermined connector.
Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the system, among others, can be implemented as follows. The apparatus utilizes a main panel that is configured to be attachable to a rack and includes at least one sub-panel slot. At least one sub-panel is configured to be attachable to the main panel through the sub-panel slot, and the at least one sub-panel supports a predetermined connector.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing methods for providing a method for a modular system interface. In this regard, one embodiment of such a method, among others, can be broadly summarized by the following steps: (1) providing a main panel configured to be attachable to a rack and including at least one sub-panel slot, and (2) providing at least one sub-panel configured to be attachable to the main panel in the sub-panel slot, wherein the at least one sub-panel supports a predetermined connector.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.